


Our Dirty Little Secret

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [14]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Lingerie, Love Bites, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Sex, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Feeling sexually frustrated, Hope visits Ryan Clarke down in his cell and offers him a once in a lifetime offer.In between 2x07/2x08
Relationships: Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson, referenced Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Hope Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleechild/gifts).



> Handon has already had sex in 1x12, during the weekend before Spring Break.

_It meant nothing. Nothing at all._

Landon had left, again. To top it all off, he hadn’t even chosen.

So I left the twins sleeping soundly as I left and got into my motel room.

I got my silky black robe with my silky lace cami and shorts. The shorts were all lace and so was the back.

Running to school in high heels and my silky robe, I went down into the cells.

I shouldn’t be doing this. But damn, tonight had riled me up and I haven’t been touched in seven fucking months.

The last time I had been touched was a quickie with Landon just before Miss Mystic Falls.

“Knock. Knock.” I whispered as I watched Clarke wake.

Soon after he ended up in SimuLandon’s body, I transformed him into a visage of himself.

“Here to torture me, sweetheart?” Clarke asked, groggily from the bed and facing away from me

“Actually I’m here to make you an offer. You’re dying tomorrow so..” I replied, gently placing my fingers around the tie I had made at the side.

“So?” Clarke asked and turned around.

He immediately took in an deep breath as he took in my outfit.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath.

“What? Got you hot under the collar?” I seductively asked.

“I can’t sleep. Too frustrated…” I whispered as I pulled the tie loose and let my robe fall to a wayside.

“Frustrated? In what way?” He muttered, as he breathed more heavily.

“Well, I haven’t been touched by anyone else in seven months…” I muttered as I dance my fingertips on my left outer thighs.

He gulped.

“This is a new kind of torture, sweetheart.” He muttered.

“Really? I thought this was an offer. To join you in there…” I seductively purred back.

“And do what?” He asked

I laughed.

“What do you think? By the way I’m dressed? Do I have to spell it out for you?” I asked erotically.

“But I guess I do. Let’s have hate sex.” I whispered as I pulled the robe closed again and tied it.

“Let me get this straight- you want me to…” he whispered, trailing off.

“You don’t want it? Never thought about it?” I asked back

“Never thought of what it be like to pound your cock into my cunt? Never thought of what it would look like for me to be on my knees, sucking your cock?” I seductively asked.

“Fuck....” he whispered.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me this…” he muttered

“It will be our dirty little secret. Just between us.” I stated

“But I literally like, just tried to kill you.” He murmured

“It’s called hate sex for a reason, Clarke.” I replied back.

“Landon’s gone, maybe for good, and I need a release now. A real one. One that involves another warm body. I’m so fucking horny.” I whispered

“Come here.” He whispered.

“I’m not going to make love to you. I’m going to fuck you.” He stated

I opened the cell doors and as soon as I closed them, I was attacked by his delightful mouth as he pulled the tie and slid my robe down my shoulders. He broke the kiss.

“Fair warning, sweetheart. I’m gonna rock your world. I’m not going to be gentle.” He whispered seductively into my ear before attacking my neck with his lips as he bought my back to his chest.

His hands wandered to my chest and harshly grabbed my breasts. I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck. His hands moved from my breasts to the thin straps of my top as he slid them down and pulled it down. His hands were then grasping at my breasts again, now bare.

_Fuck._

“Yes...yes...” I whined.

“We’ve barely started, sweetheart. Yet you’re letting out the most beautiful noises.” He muttered beside my neck.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard and rough until the only thing you remember is my name. Ryan, by the way, sweetheart. Call me Clarke once and I’ll make sure you don’t get off.” He seductively whispered as one of his hands traveled down my stomach and dipped down into my shorts.

“Fuck…” I moaned as his fingers explored my folds.

“So wet, sweetheart. You weren’t kidding about being horny.” He stated as he gripped me tightly around my thighs, possibly leaving marks if I was a normal human, as he bought me down into the cot.

“Hey. You’re wearing too many clothes.” I whispered as I sat up.

He slid my top off, over my legs and shorts as it fell onto the floor.

“Good point, sweetheart. I believe you said something about being on your knees and sucking my cock?” He stated as he bought me off the cot and kissed me with lust as we devoured each other.

I pulled on his jacket and tie until they met my top and robe on the floor.

He gently pushed me down onto my knees.

“Well?” He asked as he unbuckled his belt buckle and moved his pants down.

His cock was out, semi erect already. My mouth enclasped the tip and he thrust himself into my mouth, going deep. I gagged a little as the head of his cock first hit the back of my throat.

_Fuck. Landon never pushed or thrust, he let me do all the work._

But Ryan harshly thrust himself into my mouth as his head of his cock hit the back of my throat again and again.

“Who knew you were such a good little slut, Hope?” He inquired.

Something salty and liquid had started to leak out of the head of his cock.

“Going to cum. Hope, you have to take it all.” He whispered as his thrusts grew fast and even more harsh.

I felt him cum inside my throat, as it slid down my throat. Finally, he removed his cock from my mouth.

“Guess I have to reward you, sweetheart. That was fucking amazing. I can honestly say I haven’t felt that good in ages.” He whispered as he carried me back to the cot and slid my shorts down. He then took my shoes off.

He instantly grabbed one of my breasts as his mouth descended to my nipple and flicked at it with his tongue.

“Fuck!” I moaned.

He smirked before doing it to my other nipple. His head descended down into my legs as he almost forcefully pried them apart before descending into my cunt. He flipped his tongue at my clit as his fingers harshly slid fast and hard into my slit.

“Fuck, Fuck! Right there, Ryan! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!” I moaned as I felt my hips buckling and the immense feeling of pleasure beginning to wash over me.

I came around his fingers and mouth, a powerful mind blowing orgasm. One which the likes of which I hadn’t experienced in my life. He broke apart from my clit and bought me on my hands and knees on the cot, like a wolf or dog.

“Now…” he whispered as he start to tease the head of his erect cock against my entrance and folds.

“God, just do it already!” I moaned as he entered me.

He roughly and quickly pounded his frankly fucking amazing cock into my cunt as I whined. He let out hoarse grunts.  
The sensation was so much I couldn’t hold my own weight anymore and slid my hands down into the cot, bringing my head with it, as he pounded himself inside me. Our combined moans joined in the air of the cell.

“God! Fuck, why do you feel so darn good?!” I moaned

“Feels so good. You’re so wet for me, sweetheart.” He whispered.

I moved myself, so his erect cock was out of me and pushed him down on the cot.

I mounted him and his cock, not facing him as I moved my ass and hips against his hips as his cock moved inside me. It was quick and rough, I frankly didn’t care if he got off or not.

I just wanted myself to. I heard his moans and grunts in the background as I moved against him, one of my hands moving down to my clit and playing with it.

Soon, my head threw itself back as I came around his cock as he filled me with his cum.

I then looked over my shoulder at him.

He had departed his cock from my cunt, but the lustful look on his face told me it was going to be a long night.

Not that I minded, I had seven months of sexual frustration to work though.

* * *

I woke up next morning, covered in Ryan’s cum from almost head to toe.

Some of it was on my face, chest, stomach, and thighs. It still leaked from my cunt, but most of it had coated my thighs or the sheets.

I lost count of how many orgasms we both had or how many rounds we went.

Only now the nagging feeling of needing a release was gone. Completely satisfied and satiated.   


God, now I would have to clean myself up.

I needed to make sure no one knew about our little session of hate sex. _Hot and passionate mind blowing hate sex._

I was sure if I was a normal human, I would be covered in bites, hickeys, scratch marks, and bruises.

So would he.

He wasn’t kidding about not being gentle or soft. It was all rough and hard.

But somehow I woke up in his arms, which was not the plan. We were also facing each other.

“Hey.” He whispered as he pressed his morning erection against my stomach.

“No.” I whispered back.

“You were begging for it last night if I recall correctly, sweetheart.” He whispered

“That was last night. A one time deal.” I whispered back

“What’s another round going to do, sweetheart? I might even be gentle this time.” He asked softly.

“I said no.” I replied as I broke from his strong arms which had embraced me in our slumber after we had throughly exhausted ourselves hate fucking.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He stated.

“I’ll keep this our dirty little secret. No one will know you were my fantastic personal little slut last night.” He whispered as I rose off the small cot and grabbed my clothes, slipping my silk robe on with my shoes.


	2. Ryan Clarke

_Can you really have hate sex if you don’t hate the other person?_

I pondered this as I thrust into Hope, fast and uncaring as I devoured her neck.

_She seemed to like being taken from behind._

“Fuck! Yes!” She moaned as she moved her ass against me as I left love bites on her neck. They disappeared soon but I kept thrusting inside her.

Her face was covered in my cum from a previous blowjob and her chest was from a previous titjob.   
  
_It looked so damn hot. Covered in my cum, she looked so very desirable._

I honestly thought she was either torturing me or joking when she proposed this.

 _Only to come to the realization on some level, she found me attractive._ _Not enough to cancel out her dislike._

 _Didn’t she “love” my loser baby brother?_ _Yet here she was, betraying her “love” as I fucked her._

Our moans were loud and hoarse.

“Faster! Harder! Please, Ryan!” she moaned. 

I complied, going faster and harder inside her. My hands were hard around her hips as I thrust.

Almost attempting to leave bruises in the shape of my fingertips, if I could.

“Fuck!” I moaned. I was close to cuming inside her, yet again.

_What a way to spend the last night of my long life, fucking one of the most beautiful women I had ever met._

“God!” she moaned back.

“Such a little slut for me.” I whispered as my thrusts became erratic as I drew closer and closer to my impending climax, one of my hands running down to play with her glorious pussy.

“A good little slut who takes all of my cum so well.” I whispered as I started to cum inside her pussy and she came too.

“Yes! Yes!” She moaned as I filled her with my cum.

I emptied my load inside her and left her.

She turned me around, grabbing me harshly as she kissed me, playing with my dick with her hand.

Apparently this body had no recovery period or she had cast a spell. Either way, I wasn’t about to complain.  
  
She moved her hands up and down my shaft as we hungrily kissed, my fingers pulling at some of her hair after I tangled my hands in her hair, around her head. She broke the kiss to moan out.

“Little slut. You definitely like it rough.” I whispered as my fingers left her hair and slapped her ass, hard.

She gasped, as I slapped her ass again and again, alternating between the cheeks.

“Yes! Yes! Punish me for being such a cum slut!” She moaned as her hands kept moving on my shaft.

“You are. But you’re mine.” I growled as I captured her lips again in a hungry, hard kiss.

Her movements had worked as I let out a load of hot cum on her stomach.

I bought her down on the cot, my hands moving to the small of her back as she hit the mattress as I thrust into her again. Her hands, along with her nails, raked down my back as I thrust hard, fast, and altogether uncaring. I eventually broke the kiss. I felt her hand move in between us and play with herself.

I was sure she would leave scratch marks but I did the same to her back as she moaned and I grunted.

Not going to last like this. With a final grunt, I filled her with my cum again. She soon came again too.

She looked at me seductively.

“Again, sweetheart?” I asked and she nodded, before taking my lips with hers.

* * *

Waking up, I was blissful.

_God, I hadn’t had sex in years. And definitely nothing like that._

We fucked over and over again until we just got exhausted and fell asleep. She fell asleep first and I couldn’t help but fall into the temptation to bring her into my arms.

I also couldn’t help but kiss her shoulders softly as she slept and bring her face to face with me.

_If only I had more time, I would try my damn hardest to steal her from my loser baby brother._

But then she probably wouldn’t have come to me with the offer if I wasn’t already dying. 

I fell asleep with that thought on my mind.

She woke up and I offered her sex.

Gentle sex, this time.

I wondered what it would be like with her or in general. That’s not usually how my hookups generally went.

Fast was what I used to, alongside either one night stands or occasionally, fuck buddies.

She said no and left. I promised to keep our secret.

Leaving me to think on how I could stand dying now.


End file.
